


Kiss

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [35]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memorable kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Your first kiss was supposed to go badly, wasn’t it? It was supposed to be hormonally-charged, possibly drunk, definitely messy and odds-on with someone you didn’t spend the rest of your life with. Not many people met the love of their life young enough, after all, and you had to fumble a lot before you got good.

Only problem was… Kylo kind of missed that window of opportunity. By the time the hormones came a knocking, he had no speederbike to get rocking. His time to blame it all on growth spurts and inexperience went in a flood of years he’d rather not think about, now. 

Which meant by the time he had his first kiss, he was already older than both his parents had been when they _met_. Wait. Older than before they _married._ Or had him as a son. He was a fully grown man, and he hadn’t been kissed. Not _properly_. Whereas Poe Dameron - Commander of the X-Wing squadrons, Black One, saviour of the galaxy, destroyer of Starkillers… Poe? Had likely had three kisses before breakfast.

 _Okay so that was an exaggeration._ He had not seen Poe kiss - or otherwise seduce - a single person since he’d come back ‘home’. 

Flirt with? Maybe. Hard to tell, because Kylo hadn’t been flirted with - or done so himself - and in the Order there wasn’t much of a drive for internal love-affairs. In fact, it was positively discouraged. 

So maybe Poe _was_ flirting with other people, and maybe he was just being nice. He’d always _been nice_. It was just who he was, deep down. And maybe he wasn’t flirting with Kylo, either. Although flirting wasn’t _quite_ the right word. 

Poe was reserved, but level with him when he first got back. A moment or two of awkwardness as the pilot sized him up before giving him the ‘okay for now’. A week or two more before he started to actually communicate with him. Maybe a further week before the pilot started to seek him out and actively engage him, and then… if Kylo was pushed to explain what was going on? He’d have resisted violently. And then, inside the confines of his own mind, he’d have said one word: _courting_. 

It might have been courting friendship, trying to rekindle a long-doused flame of closeness. But Kylo had entertained fantasies of more. Of… well. _More_. Insane fantasies. Ones that left him ready to eat his pillow in frustration, because he _did_ want more. He thought. Yes. No. Both.

 _Crap_.

So when - after another pleasant evening spent under the shadow of his X-Wing, listening to Snap and Poe bicker amicably and occasionally siding with BB-8 - when Poe walked him home…

He’d looked like he was going to say something, or like he was ready to run. Poe Dameron, who hadn’t flinched when Kylo had strapped him into an interrogation chair. Here, toeing the ground with one boot. Hands slung into his pockets, incisors incising his lower lip. 

_He’s going to do it he’s going to do it he’s–_

“If… I asked if I could…?” His words faltered, and _Poe never got like that._  


Kylo’s eyes went wider than the sun, and he nodded and tried not to make an undignified bat-noise. 

Poe stepped closer (and his droid rolled further away), hands still in his pockets and an arch onto the balls of his feet. Kylo wondered if he should bend his knees, but he opted, instead, for dipping his head. 

It was still awkward. Kylo was sure his nose got in the way, but Poe was too nice to say anything. The kiss was brief and just a brush of lips and the heat of breath and then it was over, and Poe was _blushing just as badly as he was_.

“Maybe… you’d like a cup of caf?” Kylo asked, though he wasn’t sure how he could _speak right now_. Poe had kissed him. And nothing had exploded. No one had died. He hadn’t gone suddenly back to the Dark Side, and Poe wasn’t running away.  


“Yeah. I think I’d like that,” Poe agreed.  


Kylo knew it could be code for _other things_ , but he wasn’t sure he was ready for the _other things_ , not yet. But maybe he could be, soon. And Poe… well. He trusted that Poe wouldn’t push him beyond what he was comfortable doing, anyway.

Yep. It was supposed to be messy, but the only real mess was in his now-insanely-besotted heart.


End file.
